How crows fall in love: Tsukishima
by Kotori Mitsuki
Summary: Tsukishima Kei has a childhood friend, a fact he never brought up. Umikawa Airi lives in another town and only visit home (Tsukishima's neighbourhood) for once per month. she is enrolled in Nekoma high a school in Tokyo. As she hasn't been in contact she has no idea Tsukishima took up volleyball thus not meeting so far. But after the match with Shiratorizawa, Karasuno and Nekoma h
1. chapter 1

"Kei?" the girl called out with a unsure tone. She has just came back for summer break after being away from home for so long and hasn't been in contact with anyone other than her family. The vaguely familiar figure cast a tall silhouette just a few meter from where she stood, the sun has set and the sky has turned into fierce orange, the sound of flapping crows a little distant.

The figure paused, hands still on the entrance door knob and look back a little startled, there are a limited amount of people who calls him on first name basis (who he allows to be exact) his parent, brother and...

"geh, Airi" he let out a visible discomfort and back away but before he could do so...

"Kei channnnnnn ~O" the girl dash forward with open arms. Not able to escape in time he instead brace himself for impact.

Airi clash into Tsukishima embracing him tightly. Both fell to the ground, Tsukishima barely supporting both their weight with his left arm.

"ow" he moaned, It then took him a few seconds to grasp the situation. Tsukishima place his free right hand on Airi's head and start pushing her away

"get off you idiot, you're heavy" still struggling in pushing the sticky Airi away from him, she release her grasp but didn't move away. Airi stared into Tsukishima eyes both still in the same position, her shoulder length hair which was kept tucked behind her ears brush down her cheeks casting shadows on Tsukishima's face while the sunset reflect on her behind.

"w-what? =;;" he eyed her suspiciously

Airi slap both her hands on Tsukishima's cheek, squeeze them until his lips pout out like an octopus and smiled broadly

"you haven't changed at all Kei chan O"

"na-" Tsukishima slap Airi's hands off "whats with that, and I told you to get off"

"yes sire" this time she obey obediently, stood up,pat down her skirt twice then she bend down . Tsukishima look up at Airi then at at her out stretched hands reluctantly before sighing and accepting the help.

"did you just came back?" due to the height differences Airi changed her eye level and look up at the now standing Tsukishima. Since nursery school he was always taller than the other students even through growth spurt there were never a time she was able to surpass or stand equal to his abnormally high height.

"...yeah" he replied flatly

"but isn't it summer break right now?" Airi tilt her head

"..." no answer

"???" Airi: pressuring with more silence

"...club" Tsukishima gave in as she would probably barge in his house later and ask his mother anyways so telling her now wont make any difference.

"Kei chan you joined a club!? thats surprising! what club is it why haven't you told me?"

"its nothing" he sighed again and avoid her curious eye

"ehhh~~why I want to know!! please Kei channn"

"by the way...how much longer are you going to hold my hand" Tsukishima shift his glass and look at the helping hand from before still firmly holding onto his.

"oh you realised?" Airi laughs and let go willingly. Tsukishima wiggle and twist his released hands then insert them back in his pocket

"Then..." he gave an awkward parting word and walk back to his house entrance, the gate creek opened and close his back disappeared into the house just when the dark orange sky turned into deep bluish night.


	2. 2

"left! left!"

"alright! Asahi!"

"Hinata! you were one tempo late!"

...ugh its stuffy, its hot, how can all this people still be so energetic. I really don't understand, I don't want to understand. Just because we have a training match this weekend everyone is getting too hyped up.

"Excuse me~" I glance over momentarily at two girls wearing our school's uniform peek around the gym door, one has a ponytail,average height and the other wore a glass with visible freckles on her cheeks, has short hazelnut brown hair and was looking timid behind her friend's back but she looks younger.

"yes~?" Suwamura senpai sign us to take a break and walk over to the girls.

"Is Tsukishima kun in?" hearing my own name being mentioned by the ponytail girl, I look over again to clarify if I know them. But no matter how hard I try, I don't remember ever talking to any girls,though the first one might have or not be in my class.

"yes he is, Oiiii Tsukishimaa" Sawamura senpai turn back his head and called out using his left hand to amplify his voice

"yes" I walked over with one ball still in my arm

"actually this girl has something to say to you, go on Chinami" I look down at the nervous freckled girl this time and wait for her to say her business so I could finally rest.

5 minutes passed by without anyone saying anything which is starting to become irritating but before I could complain and she could say anything...

"Kei!!" a familiar voice broke the silence and all our focus swap to the origin of this voice in an instance. A girl with shoulder length dark hair in jeans and a simple v neck white T shirt was waving merrily this way with a huge grin on her face.

I drop the ball in my arm and was taken back. what is she doing here?! I can already see the annoying situation laying ahead of me.

I don't know if she wont be satisfied if she doesn't do this every time we see each other but she swung her arms around my neck and used the running momentum to spin me around. Good thing I manage to balance myself this time.

"Kei chan, found you~" after spinning a couple time we finally stopped and I was freed

"Airi" I sigh heavily and face slapped myself "why are you here"

"I was curious so I stopped by, I heard from Aki nii chan (Akiteru) you were doing volley "

"I can pretty much guess, but don't you think its a bother? we're having a practice match soon so everyones busy" I flick her forehead and glared at her with murderous intent (not that I was concern about any of those ) Airi rub her forehead but continued smiling

"Im not that imprudent, just stopping by and Ill go back. But wait you have practice match ?! Ill definitely come see!!" she jump up and down with sparkling eyes

"don't joke around, no way in hell" I grab her head with one hand and squeeze them as a threat

"Ill make you something! what do you want? lets buy strawberry shortcakes to celebrate! Kei chan you still like them right? what should I do Im so excited"

"oi, listen when someones talking to you" violently shaking her now

"hahahahha" why is this girl laughing

"then Ill go back for today, good luck on your practice Kei chan" after 3 minutes of useless threats she's finally going back. I let her go and she bowed down to the people (who I realise was still standing here , was too absorb in dealing with Airi) along with the rest in the gym.

"Can you find your way out?"

"whats this? is Kei chan worried about me~?"

"do I look like I do"

Airi laugh one last time before waving and head back the way she came, I stood there until her small figure disappear into the distance amongst the summer heat wave, sigh once again and pick up the ball I dropped. When I turn back Suwamura senpai and the rest were inches before me with widen eyes and question marks written all over their expression

"w-what is it" their faces are too close so I took a step backward

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT IS IT'" all the members shout out.I wince at the sudden noise and shut my ears, geez such a loud bunch

"Tsukki who was that just now?!??!!?" -Yamaguchi

"who?"

"THAT CUTE GIRL YOU CALLED AIRI" -everyone

"she's just an acquaintance"

) _ =) _ =) _ =) -everyone

) _ =) _ =) _ =) - still everyone

"a friend"

) _ =) _ =) _ =) - pressure x 2

"fine, a childhood friend -_-" I gave in to the pressure, walk through the crowd back inside then grab a bottle and gulp down water like nothing happened.

"..." everything went silent again until...

"go die Tsukishima" "Tsukishima you lucky bastard, die" "why is it this guy out of everyone"

"I don't understand why you all are so worked up over something so trivial" Im really sick of all these idiots. "by the way where are those people just now?"

"seems like they already went back? since when?" Suwamura look around again to make sure while the rest of the idiots return to practice. Tanaka and Nishinoya senpai would then mumble something and look my way but its probably something stupid so I ignored it.


End file.
